


So Sorry

by Faritail



Series: Teen Wolf Poems [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/pseuds/Faritail
Summary: Laura's thoughts before Peter killed her.





	So Sorry

I knew something was off,  
When I came here.  
All my instincts screaming at me  
To get away.  
But I missed you so much.  
I can still feel  
The frayed edges of our pack bond.  
Can't you feel it, too?  
The scars on your face,  
They tell a story   
Of pain,  
Suffering and   
Torment.  
Your eyes are completely  
Devoid of humanity.  
I try talking to you.  
Can you  
Hear me,  
Understand me,  
Believe in me?  
You don't want to -  
No, you can't, listen to my excuses.  
I can hear you growling.  
Is it bad  
That I'm happy to see you anyways?  
Your eyes begin to glow  
Feral and blue.  
My breathing gets harder.  
Your claws around my throat squeeze  
And rip.  
I gasp for air,  
That will never reach my lungs.  
My healing tries to kick in,  
But it's too late.  
I can see your eyes bleed into red.  
It is over.  
I still love you, Uncle Peter.  
I should have been a better Alpha to you.  
I am sorry.  
Please, forgive me.  
Please, don't shun Derek.   
Take care of him.  
I can hear a victorious howl.  
Then everything goes dark.


End file.
